1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic holding device, and more particularly to a magnetic holding device including an improved structure having a compact configuration that may be made or manufactured with a simplified making or manufacturing procedure and that maybe made or manufactured with a reduced manufacturing cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical magnetic holding devices or carriers have been developed and provided for magnetically attracting or acting with work pieces and for lifting and/or moving the work pieces in a working factory or the like, and normally, the typical magnetic holding devices or carriers comprise a magnetic member or element for attracting or acting with the work pieces that are made of magnetic attractive materials.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,088 to Carter, U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,347 to Suzuki, U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,331 to Graner et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,950 to Stowe et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,125 to Kovacs et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,221 to Carruth et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,538,544 to Hardy disclose several of the typical magnetic holding devices or carriers each also comprise a magnetic member or element for attracting or acting with the work pieces that are made of magnetic attractive materials, and normally comprise an outer container or receptacle for slidably receiving or engaging with the magnetic attractive members or elements.
However, the outer containers or receptacles of the typical magnetic holding devices or carriers comprise a large volume having a vertical guiding passage or elements formed or provided therein and arranged for allowing the magnetic attractive members or elements to be moved up and down relative to the outer containers or receptacles, such that the outer containers or receptacles of the typical magnetic holding devices or carriers may include a great height and/or volume that is adverse for storing and transportation purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional magnetic holding devices.